Fighting for Love
by BlueMoonDestiny
Summary: Starting from the alternate ending of XMen3: The Last Stand. With a new school year comes new friends, but what happens when an old enemy threatens to return and when a new student at Mutant High goes against all the rules to get find the truth within?
1. A Fresh Start

**Hey peeps, this is my first X-Men fanfic, sorry if the beginning sentances are kinda wonky I was using the alternate ending of the thrid movie. Oh, I'm dedicating this entire story to my big sis, who gave me inspiration and helped me write parts of it though truthfully she was going to do this but she was too lazy too. Oh and she wanted me to tell you that she's completely in love with Angel so all you Angel lovers BACK OFF!!!!!!!!! Anyway, hope you like the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A Fresh Start**

"Rogue…" Bobby said.

"I couldn't do it. I just couldn't," Rogue replied holding out a gloved hand, which Bobby took.

A girl barged in, took one look at the two of them in the room, and turned around heading back out, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought this was room 302. Sorry for interrupting…whatever you were doin'… sorry," she said as she trudged out the door, closing it behind her. She had dark brown hair, dark blood-red eyes, was about 5'4, has a nice bass tan, was holding a crazy amount of things in her hands, and had nothing else, but a heavy backpack and the clothes she was wearing.

She walked around quickly looking for her destination. Not seeing that there was a guy walking the opposite direction and crashed right into him, all of her papers and books falling to the ground.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed, frustrated. They both bent down and started picking up all of her junk, "What the hell is wrong with-," she stopped when she took one look at him. He had great white wings, blonde hair, blue eyes, was about 5'7, and had very hot features.

"You were saying," he prodded cautiously.

"Just watch where you're going," she said picking up the last of her things and leaving.

Soon enough she found her true destination, the room she was going to be staying in when she was in "Mutant High."

The room was empty except for a window looking out across the courtyard, a small desk and a chair in the corner, a bed that was pushed against the wall, and a dresser that faced it. There was a large mirror atop the dresser and nothing on the desk but an old phone and a small clock.

"Cozy," the girl commented unenthusiastically. She took a quick at the clock, there was about 10 minutes before her first class of the entire year. She dumped her stuff onto the bed sat down in the chair and picked up the phone listening to the dial tone for a few seconds before dialing a familiar phone number.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Hey Lucas, it's me," the girl responded.

"Cerenity, are you ever coming home? Dad's going crazy without you here."

"No. Not until he gets over his alcoholic addiction, so stop asking me that," Cerenity said irritably.

"You know I won't do that until you're safe at home," Lucas replied.

"Since mom's death, I was never safe at home. It's not like you live there anymore."

"Well I do visit-"

"Once a month, you have college as your holy sanctuary."

A moment of silence passed.

"Loser," Cerenity said to her brother.

"Runaway."

"Wimp."

"Bitch."

"I've got to go," Cerenity pronounced breaking their brotherly/sisterly chatter.

She hung up the phone and leaned back into the hard chair, thinking about the guy she crashed into for a few minutes before getting up, grabbing the things she was going to need for her classes, and walking out the door to hunt for the right classrooms.

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

By lunchtime Cerenity was already sick of the day. She had learned that she wouldn't be able to start training to be an actual X until her second year rolled around, but she could fix that. Not to mention, her classes so far had been extremely boring, and she couldn't find her journal.

When she finally got her lunch, more than half of the lunch tables were crowded by hundreds of mutants that attended the school. It took awhile before she found an empty table.

After a few minutes Rogue and Bobby sat down at the table Cerenity was sitting at.

"Hey," Rogue said.

"Hey," replied Cerenity, "sorry about this morning."

"It's okay, really. It happens all the time."

"Seriously?"

"No," Rogue said making them both laugh.

"I'm Cerenity Lasser," Cerenity said.

"I'm Marie, but everyone calls me Rogue. This is my boyfriend Bobby, some people call him Iceman," Rogue said gesturing at Bobby.

"Nice to meet you," Bobby said.

"You too," Cerenity replied.

"So how'd you hear about this place?" Rogue asked Cerenity.

"I saw it on TV. You?"

"I was brought here by Ororo and Scott a.k.a. Storm and Cyclops."

"That's cool, code names," Cerenity remarked.

"Well yeah, we're special people." Bobby said causing stares from Rogue and Cerenity. "What?"

Just then the guy she crashed into came to their table, "Hey, you dropped this, this morning," he said putting her journal down onto the table.

She glanced at the journal, glanced at him, then glanced back at the journal, and looked questionably at him.

"I didn't look through it," he said.

Cerenity took at few more glances, then nodded and grabbed the journal.

"I'm Warren by the way. Some call me Angel," the guy said.

"Nice," Cerenity said, trying to ignore the mutual attraction between the two of them. "I have to go," she said turning her attention to Rogue and Bobby, "see ya around."

She got all of her stuff and was leaving in a matter of seconds when she heard Angel's voice. She turned.

"I didn't get your name," he said.

"That's because I didn't give it," she replied, turning back around and heading back to her room before going to her next class. This day had just gotten a lot better.

* * *

**Hey, hope you like it. Please review!!!**


	2. Secret Training

**CHAPTER 2: Secret Training**

Cerenity retreated back to her room after all of her classes. She quickly finished her homework and pulled a candle out of her backpack. She turned off the light, took out a lighter, and lit the candle, pulled herself into a lotus position **(A/N: it's a yoga thing)**, and waited till the witching hour.

At midnight everything seemed to quiet in the mansion. Cerenity blew the candle out picking it up, she took the lighter and stuck it in her pocket just in case she was going to need it and slipped stealthily out of her room. She had the map of the place from when she first arrived. Those who were new were given them so that they would know their way around. She had figured that if they would train her yet, then she would train herself until they found out how useful she could truly be. She was almost to the training room before a voice broke into the eerie silence.

"Where are you going?"

Cerenity turned. The speaker was a man, one of the teachers here. "I was looking for the kitchen," she said, trying to make up a story to tell him.

"You went past the kitchen awhile ago," he said, "I know you're going to the training room. What's your name?"

"You're not going to tell are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm your friend not your enemy."

"Nice," Cerenity remarked not about to tell him anything.

"Is this your first year?"

Cerenity nodded reluctantly, knowing that there was no way she was going to avoid him.

"I'm Logan, people know me as Wolverine."

"Cerenity Lasser," she said.

"Well Cerenity, allow me to escort you back to your room."

"Don't waste your time, I'm not going back." She said sternly.

"Too bad," Wolverine said grabbing her arm about to drag her back.

"No, let go of me!" she shouted, resisting his grip.

"You leave m-me no ch-choice Lass." Wolverine struggled before throwing Cerenity over his shoulders.

"PUT ME DOWN!! PUT ME DOWN!!" she yelled banging on his back as her legs flailed in the air.

"Sorry, no can do." Wolverine said coolly walking up the hall. Cerenity was left with no choice, but to cry wolf.

"RRRAAAAAAPPPPPEEEEE!!!! I'M BEING RRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPEEEEEDDDD SOMEBODY HHHHEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Your gonna wake the whole school!!!"

"I will, if you put me down and let me go off training."

"No!"

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA—"

"Ok, ok, just shut the hell up!!" Wolverine gave in as he put Cerenity down, practically dropping her.

"Danke!" (A/N: "thanks" in German) Cerenity said going off to her attended destination. Wolverine began his journey in the opposite way until he heard a voice.

"Well aren't you gonna come with me?!" Cerenity asked making Wolverine turn and face her.

"Um…NO." he responded, "Why would I?"

" 'Cause I will wake the school in no time! And not to mention…if there is any missions the require the X-men, you should know I WILL stowaway and who knows…I might die in a mission due to lack of experience and your incompetence to train me."

Wolverine rolled his eyes before answering with, "Fine, but if you can't handle it, don't blame me."

Cerenity grinned and followed.

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENX

A few hours later Cerenity was sore and tired, but was doing her best to hide it, just in case Wolverine would stop training her over something as small as that.

"Again!!" he snapped having her repeat the series of punches, kicks and blocks for the umpteenth time, by now it was about 2:30 in the morning.

"Again!!!" he intoned.

She executed the exercise again before he told her what she was doing wrong and had her do it yet again.

"That enough for now, I want you to meet me here, at the training room, at 12:00 a.m. sharp from now on. We are going to work for three hours everytime. If you lack to show up three times with inexcusable absences then the training will stop. If you lack to complete the exercise with alert focus the training will stop. If you fail to keep you big mouth shut and tell at least one person, no matter whether or not the person is in this school or outside it, the training will stop. Do you hear me?" Wolverine barked.

"Sir yes, sir," Cerenity said rolling her eyes.

"You're excused."

Cerenity left the training room, filed back into her room, changed her sweat soaked clothing, and retreated under the warm covers of her bed.

The next morning she pulled her sore, tired, aching body out of her soft bed. She was 15 years old and still liked the fact that she usually had about 10 hours of sleep (from 2 in the morning to 12 in the afternoon). Though, she really didn't want to thrown out of this school like she was, three other schools before she left, which was why she woke up at 5 am this morning to ensure that she'd be on time to her first class and sworn to herself that she wouldn't go looking for trouble, unless it came looking for her. She dragged herself into the bathroom, took a long relaxing shower and was about dumped on her makeup, but then she saw the remains of the last hits she got from her dad. A bruise (from when her dad kicked her) underlined the bottom part of her left eye, making it slightly swell a bright red. A gouge (from when her dad threw a tequila bottle at her) cut across her right cheek. She had managed to cover it up with makeup before she left; she hadn't had enough time to do anything else.

She sunk down unto the counter, trudged up every bad memory she ever had, and cried, making sure her tears ran over the damage. After a few minutes, she stopped crying, the bruise was gone, so was the cut. That was her power, to heal things through her tears. She got dressed, and got ready, by the time she was done, it was about 6:45 am, she grabbed her junk and left for class, making sure the room was securely locked before she left.


End file.
